tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haulamatic
Haulamatic Limited is a small manufacturer with a large factory at Ilkeston in Derbyshire England, to manufacture offroad ADT models who started in 1968 to develop and build vehicles aimed at the general construction industry. Another second factory was also opened at Wolverhampton to make dumptrucks not very far from the wellknown GUY Motors Limited factorysite their neighbours in this large city. They supplied the British Army with ADTs for a period but failed to make much of an impact in the construction industry that was in recession in the early 1990s. The firm merged with Heathfield another British firm and builders of rigid Dump trucks, and became Heathfield Haulamatic. The combined firm soon ceased manufacturing and was part of the LD Group based near Burton on Trent for a period before being sold to Bell of South Africa were they became the sales and servicing arm for the UK. COMPANY HISTORY The Haulamatic company first launched and marketed in 1970 an early Commer Diesel engined and based dumptruck with beefed (very modified in other words) new chassis and stiffer suspension, another feature was the use of halfcab wide enough for confortable driving with dual airbrakes on all axles and hydraulic dumperbox.. Power units included GM Straightsix and Perkins V8 Diesel drivetrain options and every model featured Allison automatic transmissions. Later it was owned and became part of the Clarke Chapman group in 1982 but since 1989 their heaviest models have been manufactured in another modern factory at Heanor in Derbyshire and are fitted with a choice of American Caterpillar or a Detroit Diesel for these bigger models. In 1the late 1980s the company ownership passed on to the NEIGroup also known as the Northern Engineering Industries an industrial concern. HAULAMATIC MODEL RANGE ' *'Haulamatic A 420 4WD an Articulated dump truck - 4x4 - 210 bhp - 1981 till 1990 *'Haulamatic A 625 6WD ' an Articulated dump truck - 6x6 - 210 bhp - 1982 till 1992 *'Haulamatic 410 '''an Off highway 4x2 dump truck - 146 bhp - 1971 till 1988 *'Haulamatic 615''' a Off highway rigid dump truck - 6x4 - 180 bhp - 1970 till 1978 *'Haulamatic 620' a Off highway rigid dump truck - 6x4 - 210 bhp - 1979 till 1986 *'Haulamatic 676' a Off highway rigid dump truck - 6x4 - 215 bhp - 1971 till 1987 A 1988 HAULAMATIC 620 TD Dumptruck.jpg|A 1986 Haulamatic 615 Diesel Dumptruck A 1986 HAULAMATIC 620 TD Water Browser lorry.jpg|A 1988 Haulamatic 620 V8 Diesel Waterbrowser lorry A 1984 HAULAMATIC 615 TD Dumptruck.jpg|A 1984 Haulamatic 615 TD Dumptruck A 1982 HAULAMATIC A 625 ADT 6WD TD.jpg|A 1982 Haulamatic A625 ADT 6WD TD A 1981 HAULAMATIC A420 4WD Diesel Dumptruck.jpg|A 1981 Haulamatic A420 4WD ADT Diesel A 1980 HAULAMATIC 410 Diesel Dumptruck.jpg|A 1982 Haulamatic 410 TD Dumptruck See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine manufacturers *Articulated Dump Trucks References * Ultra Haulers (book), by Mike Woof , published by MBI, ISBN 978-0-7603-2381-6 * The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Trucks and Buses by Denis Miller published by Quatum Books 1982 * The World Encyclopedia Of Trucks by Peter J. Davies published by Lorenz Books 2000 External links Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Merged companies Category:ADT Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Haulamatic Category:Heathfield Category:Bell